


As I Grew Older

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Red Hood: Lost Days, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: False Identity, Kinda?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd is vengeful and he thinks that there's no better way to get back at Bruce then to sleep around with his friends.<br/>(Un)Fortunately, he starts with one Clark Kent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bright like a sun -- My dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Shares a title with the Langston Hughes poem that I just found and yeah :)
> 
> Jason was taken in by Talia after being resurrected, but he’s older, like 19 or so annnnd I imagine that he has a mix of his origin stories (so he was an acrobat who lived on the street)

Jason was stubborn when something got into his head. And this thing? Probably not his best idea.

It made sense, kind of. Or at least, made _enough_ sense. He was going to sleep his way through all of Bruce’s friends, get photographic evidence, and. . . he wasn’t sure what he was going to do after that, but he had time.

He leaned over the bathroom sink, staring in the mirror again. He hadn’t gone overboard with the makeup or anything, just made himself the tiniest bit more appealing. He kept fidgeting with his shirt, still trying to decide whether or not he should keep the wine coloured silk buttoned or not. And, _god_ , no matter how straight he tried to make it look, his hair kept curling on him.

“Traitor,” he muttered, even though it was just him. An alarm on his phone went off, signaling that it was time to go down to the party, whether he was ready or not.

He was able to get into the event without a problem, blending in with the socialites without a hitch. It was easy for him to slip into his false bravado, to pretend like this was nothing for him to do.

It didn’t take him long to locate his real goal for the evening. Clark Kent was looking as tidy as ever, dressed in a crisp white shirt, a pale blue tie only a few shades off from the color of his eyes, and matching grey suit jacket and pants. His hair still had that curl to it, in the front, and-

He realized that he’d been staring. Neglecting the woman he’d been talking to. God, he was bad at this.

“What was that?” he asked, forcing his attention to the cougar. Maybe that was a little harsh, but he couldn’t fathom why else a forty some year old woman would keep talking to him.

“I was just wondering why a handsome man such as yourself didn’t come with a date.”

 _Oh._ “What a funny story-”

“There you are!” A warm, familiar hand landed in between his shoulder blades. Clark smiled at him before directing his attention towards the woman. “You ask them to go get a drink and they talk to fifteen people to avoid it, you know?”

The woman laughed, humoured. “Ah yes. Mr. Kent, you do know how to pick them.”

“Please, Adelaide, we’ve attended enough of these galas for you to be able to call me Clark.”

“Of course. I’ll let you go get your drinks now, dears. Enjoy your night.”

“You as well,” they said in unison.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Jason said, scowling as he stepped away from Clark’s overly warm hand.

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t help but notice that you were floundering a little.” His pale blue eyes looked downwards, like he was holding back from saying something else.

 _This was not how this was supposed to go._ “Would you like to get a drink with me?”

Clark looked up at him, smiled, and Jason had always loved that smile. Maybe it was because Dick had looked up to Clark so much…

...and getting Clark’s attention felt like one upping Dick, in a way. So, _maybe_ his whole ‘revenge’ thing wasn’t about just getting back at Bruce, but Dick too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, but I am only working on this, a Hal/Bruce fic and my Star Wars fic(s...) so it shouldn't be as long for the next update! (And it should be longer)  
> I hope everyone's new year has started off well! ^.^

Not surprisingly, Clark Kent “saw an old friend” and disappeared amongst the crowd, only for Superman to be sighted shortly afterward.

Jason knew that he should be disappointed, because he _needed_ Clark -- maybe not needed, but wanted oh so desperately -- but at the same time, he was relieved. He couldn't imagine just jumping into bed with _Clark Kent_ , the most…

He leaned against the headboard, his eyes closed. No one was perfect, Jason knew, but if anyone was close to it, it was Clark.

-

He woke up pleasantly warm, but as he stretched out, his stomach growled. He sighed and got up, going through the motions of getting ready as quickly as possible before going down to the hotel’s restaurant for some breakfast. It would, of course, never even come close to being as good as Alfred’s, but it was better than nothing at all.

He was pushing some eggs around on his plate, slowly coming to the conclusion of not wasting them ( _Waste not, want not, Master Jason_ ), when he heard Clark call out “Peter!” (He, admittedly, hasn't come up with an alias beforehand and had to use his middle name) before coming over to his table. He sat down, a big smile on his tan features, before he started talking.

“I was worried you had already left,” the waitress came over, but he politely declined ordering anything, “because I had a really nice time talking to you last night.” 

It was more than he could have ever hoped to hear. He knew his heart was _singing_ and sent out a quick wish that Clark wasn’t paying attention to its tempo.

“I’ll be in town for a few weeks,” he explained.

“That’s probably the best news i’ve heard all day.” He chuckled a little, a rumbling sound that Jay didn't ever think he could pull off -- not that he’d admit it.

Instead, he arched an eyebrow, because what Clark had said _did_ interest him. “Did something happen at work?”

“Nothing catastrophic.” His gaze lowered to the table.

He wondered if the problem didn't lie with Clark’s day job, but the one where almost everyone ran around in inadequate clothes. A flash of panic shot though him, because what if something has happened with Bruce or Dick or Alfred or _Ace_ , and Clark didn't know to tell him?

Clark’s hand was over his a moment later,breaking his train of thought. “Hey, you look like you’re having a worse morning than me. I’m sure everything is going to be okay.”

He nodded slowly, mostly because there were few people able to persevere through an argument with Clark, and he just felt _calmer_ with their hands touching.

“I don't have to be at work until later, why don't I show you around Metropolis?” When he suggested it, Clark’s eyes lit up, like it would make his year, “Unless you’re busy, of course.”

Who could say no to Superman, let alone to that beautiful face? “As it turns out, I’m basically free today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I'm toying with, I kinda wanted feed back, kinda just wanted to see if anyone was even interested in something like this.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
